Who is Lucy's secret?
by just.a.firefly
Summary: Lucy is hiding something. Or rather 'someone'.! Will fairy tail girls let it be. Or will our matchmaker queen Mira will take upon herself to crack the mystery of 'Who is Lucy's secret"...! Read to find out..!
1. WHO IS LUCY'S SECRET?

**Who is Lucy's secret ?**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

It was a pleasant morning in Magnolia. Everything was going as it usually does. Fairy tail was also as loud as it could be. All the males of fairy tail were making a ruckus early in the morning over some petty issue once again while ladies of the guild were busy either in reading or in gossiping.

Behind the bar our beloved takeover mage Mirajane was busy wiping a glass with a rag. She looked over at the guild members and smiled at their antics.

She further scanned the guild to look for a particular celestial spirit mage; however Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"_Strange Lucy should be here by now!"_ Mira thought while wiping the counter.

At that exact moment guild doors opened and a very happy Lucy entered the guild.

"Ohayo Minna..!" Lucy greeted everyone. Then she excitedly skipped over to the bar and took her usual seat there.

"Ohayo Mira-san" She greeted the barmaid happily.

"Ohayo Lucy." Mira smiled at her.

"Can I have a glass of orange juice please?" Lucy asked her cheerfully.

"Sure! Right away." Mira replied

While Mira was making the orange juice she saw Lucy smiling and then blushing all by herself. This peaked Mirajane's interest as we all know that she's the ace matchmaker of Fairy Tail.

"Ne Lucy. I didn't saw you in the guild last week nor did you take any missions. So what have you been up to?" Mira asked while handing the glass of orange juice to Lucy.

"Nothing much. Just the usual stuff." Lucy replied shyly while twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers.

Mira eyed her suspiciously and was going to pry more when suddenly Natsu came rushing towards them with a request paper in his hands.

"Luce I found just the right mission for us." He grinned towards Lucy. Then he handed the request to Mira.

"We'll be taking this request. Let's go Luce." With this he took Lucy's hand and ran outside the guild with Happy floating along with them.

Mira chuckled to herself on Natsu's childish behavior. But then her smile faded away as she thought about Lucy's strange behavior today.

_Hmm.. She was definitely hiding something._

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Mira was deep in thinking when Erza strode up to her.

"Is something bothering you Mira?" She questioned eyeing the usually smiling girl who was adorning a frown right now.

"Hmm. Yes. It's about Lucy." Mira replied handing a cheesecake to Erza.

"What about her?" Erza questioned while taking a bite from her cheesecake.

"Well I think Lucy's got a secret. And as per my forecast I guess she's got a boyfriend." Mira said nodding to herself. She looked at Erza who was not even bothering to look at her properly as she was busy in eating.

_Erza probably thinks it's one of my stupid predictions again. Like that time I predicted that Natsu had feelings for Lucy. _Mira thought to herself sighing.

"I think you are right this time Mira." Erza's statement shocked her as she was not expecting this from the most stern and rigid girl of the guild.

"Lu-Chan sure is hiding her boyfriend from us." Levy said joining the conversation.

"And why do you of all people is saying so Levy? You generally support Lucy." Mira said smiling happily at Levy.

"Well that's because yesterday I asked Lu-Chan if she would like to accompany me to a newly opened bookstore and she refused saying that she'll be busy at home writing her book." Levy said while moving her hands animatedly.

"And?" Mira asked confused.

"So what's your point?" Erza asked equally confused.

"My point is she never refuses to go to a bookstore. And I'm pretty sure she was lying because she was not looking me in the eye and was fidgeting nervously. I've read enough books to know the non-verbal signs." Levy stated proudly.

"Well. Juvia saw Lucy yesterday at the park." Juvia said while sitting with the girls to join in.

"She had picnic stuff in her hands and was waiting for someone." Juvia continued.

"See! I knew Lu-chan was lying to me." Levy added

"So Juvia did you see the person she was with?" Mira asked.

"Juvia was returning from a mission and wanted to see Gray-Sama. So Juvia didn't stop to see who Lucy was waiting for." Juvia replied with hearts in her eyes.

"This proves that Lucy does have a secret boyfriend. Why else would she use her 'I love butterflies' tone." Mira said grinning widely at the fact that at last Lucy did found a boyfriend for herself.

All the girls nodded agreeing with Mira.

"What's the 'I love butterflies tone'?" Cana asked appearing from nowhere.

"Well you see usually Lucy would sit here at the bar always complaining about her rent or Natsu or Brawls of guild members. But today she was blushing, twirling her hairs and most importantly chirping happily like a girl in Love." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh! That reminds me Lucy told me earlier that she no longer is a rookie in dating department." Cana added while drinking from her barrel of bear.

"Why would she tell you that?" Erza said now eating a cake.

"Coz I was telling Wakaba and Macao how Lucy is a novice when it comes to boys you know." Cana said drunkenly.

All the girls sweatdropped.

"Well I too have something to tell you guys about Lucy." Lissana said sitting on a stool to join the girls.

"And what would that be?" Cana questioned while all the girls faced Lissana expectantly.

"You see earlier I had this conversation with Lucy.." Lissana continued.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucy and Lissana were both sitting near the bar._

_Lissana was panicking as she had accidently spoiled Lucy's dress with her juice._

_Lissana : Sorry Lucy. I'm really really sorry._

_Lucy : Oh don't worry these things happen .. I forgive you for spoiling my dress Lissana. God works in different ways, y'know._

_(Lucy said smiling. She looked extremely happy. Not even a little disappointed for her spoiled dress.)_

_Lisasna: Lucy did you eat something weird?_

_Lucy: I have been reborn! Finally spring is here! Anyway I have something to do so off to the apartment._

_(Lucy said dreamily walking towards the guild door)_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Spring?" Levy said deep in thoughts.

"It's not spring yet." Erza stated.

Everyone was wondering what that means when suddenly Mira spoke up with hearts in her eyes.

"Spring is here means she's got a boyfriend. Didn't you guys knew that. Now that confirms my doubts."

"So Lucy did get a boyfriend huh ?" Erza said finishing her cake and concentrating on the discussion for the first time.

"So who could be her boyfriend?" Lissana said.

"It should not be Gray Sama."Juvia said worriedly.

"I think it's Natsu." Erza stated confidently.

"I'm rooting for Loke." Cana said drunkenly.

"How do we find it out?" Levy mused.

"We should get her drunk." Cana suggested.

"I think we should ask her at gun point." Erza replied.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Lu-Chan will not tell us either way. She is an expert in keeping secrets."

"I think first we should find out the potential suitors for Lucy and then we should hunt them down and ask them." Mira said with glint in her eyes.

"Well why don't we continue this discussion tomorrow. It's getting late." Wendy said out of nowhere shocking everyone present there.

"Whoa..! For how long have you been here Wendy?" Lissana asked.

"Eh. From the start." Wendy replied sheepishly.

"Ok then tomorrow everyone should tell the name of one potential suiter who could be Lucy's secret boyfriend." Mira said while waving goodbye to the girls.

All the girls returned towards their home with the same question hovering in their minds.

"_**WHO IS LUCY'S SECRET BOYFRIEND?"**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**************ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So this is it for now. I'll update soon. Hang on for couple of hit and misses by fairy tail girls.!**

** Oh yeah ! Do tell me who do you think is Lucy's boyfriend? **

**Review and Favourite...! **

** Also read my other two stories "BEST SUITOR" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.( If you want a good laugh !)

**Thanks for your time. :)**


	2. IS IT NATSU?

**IS IT NATSU?**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

**********ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Mirajane was busy in cleaning up the bar the next morning. There were hardly any member in the guild right now. Mira was one of the first to arrive as she had to clean up the bar and help master in various matters. She looked at the few guild members who were either sleeping or were passed out from excessive drinking from the earlier night.

_This is the only time when Fairy Tail could be found unusually quiet._

Mira thought chuckling to herself. Just as she was arranging the glasses she saw team Shadow Gear enter the guild doors. Jet and Droy made their way towards the request board while Levy came straight to the bar.

"Ohayo Mira-San" Levy greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo Levy." Mira replied with a smile.

"So Mira-san I thought a lot about Lu-chan yesterday." Levy said thoughtfully.

"And?" Mira replied.

"And I think that her secret boyfriend can be Natsu." Levy said frowning slightly.

On hearing this Mira smiled, then ducked down the counter and stood up with a small yellow legal pad and pen in her hand.

"Uh. What is that?" Levy asked pointing at the legal pad.

"Oh this ! Well I've decided to write up all the points and then conclude who Lucy's boyfriend is?" Mira said with a glint in her eyes.

"So Levy according to you the boyfriend is Natsu.." Mira said while writing it down. "And what is the reason to this conclusion?" Mira continued.

Levy sweat dropped. _Mira really do take these things seriously. I didn't think of a reason! It was just a hunch; a wild guess. What to do? What to do? _She thought nervously.

Just then Jet came with a request and handed it to Mira saying they would be going on this mission now. Levy saw this as an opportunity to escape.

"Ok then. Later Mira-San." She was about to leave when Mira stopped her with a deathly aura around her. "Not before you tell me the reason." She said sweetly. Too sweetly for Levy to digest.

"Uh. T-That's coz. Uh.. Yeah! That's because once Lucy told me that Natsu erected a whole sakura tree for her and sent it floating in front of her house. Isn't that romantic and thus my point is proven. Janne" Levy said before running out of the guild doors.

Mira wrote it all and returned to her routine work of bar tending.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"Who do you think is Lucy's boyfriend Mira?" Cana asked popping out of nowhere.

"When did you came in Cana?" Mira asked shocked from the sudden appearance.

"I didn't came in rather I was here all along. You see after drinking too much I passed here in the guild itself." Cana said gulping beer from her barrel.

Mira sweat dropped. "Well I'm also with Levy in this. You see last week Lucy asked me the recipe to cook fire chicken. And I'm pretty sure only Natsu likes that dish." Mira said noting down her own point.

"Well if it is any help I also have a piece of information." Cana said smirking

"Last night when I was drinking after everyone went home Natsu and Lucy arrived at guild. They were searching for you but you had already left so they left too." Cana continued.

"Cana I think you're still drunk. This information is not at all helpful." Mira said sighing.

"Because that's not the important part. The real thing is that Lucy had Natsu's scarf wrapped tightly around her neck." Cana said drinking all the while.

"Now that is worth writing." Mira replied scribbling it in her notes.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

After that Cana went back to her drinking and Mira started doing her usual job. Guild started to fill with members and she became busy. But Mira was continuously thinking about all the times she thought that Natsu liked Lucy.

_Like when he brought her to fairy tail and made her his first partner apart from Happy._

_Or the time when he became so sad and depressed when Lucy went on a date with another guy._

_And how he always likes to sneak in her apartment and sleep in her bed._

_And how he continuously likes to tease and irritate Lucy to gain her attention. _

_He's just like a little boy in love. _

_How dangerous he becomes when Lucy is in any kind of danger._

Mira chuckled to herself. Well after all she had predicted this was bound to happen sooner or later.

At evening Erza entered the guild with a serious expression on her face and went straight to Mira.

"Natsu is the person Lucy is dating." She said with determination.

Mira started writing in her notepad as Erza continued.

"After our discussion yesterday I went to Lucy's home straightaway to search for evidences. And what I saw there was very surprising. Natsu and Lucy were sleeping in bed. TOGETHER. SNUGGLING CLOSE. IN ONE BED. Weren't they suppose to be on a mission or something." Erza said as a little blush tainted her cheeks.

Mira was about to say something when Juvia approached them.

"Juvia also think its Natsu-San." She said.

"Earlier today when I was stalking Gray-Sama I heard their conversation…"

_Flashback_

_Gray was walking towards Lucy's apartment when someone stopped him from behind. He turned around to see his frenemy Natsu glaring at him._

_Natsu: Oi ice princess! Where are you frolicking around?"_

_Gray: I was just walking past here so I thought I would stop by Lucy's. But that's none of your business you hot headed fire eating lizard._

_Natsu: Don't come prancing around here like it's your home._

_Gray: Well as far as I remember it's not yours either. It's Lucy's!_

_Natsu: It's one and the same thing._

_(He said grinning widely)_

_Gray: WHAT! How is it same? You wanna fight?_

_(Natsu smiled at him and waved him off)._

_Natsu: Pfft.. you're so childish ice freak. But I'm a mature and adult guy._

_(Natsu said proudly pointing towards himself)_

_I don't have time for your petty useless fights. I've gotta go fishing with my Luce. So see ya later. (He said while running away)_

_(Gray screamed after him)_

_Gray: She's not yours.._

_(Natsu stopped abruptly. Turn around and screamed back.)_

_Natsu: Yeah she is and little brats like you should not run around naked on streets ya know. It's dangerous._

_(Natsu said running away while waving with his hands. Gray stood their dumb founded) _

_End of flashback_

"Hmm…Natsu avoiding a fight is really rare to see." Mira said thoughtfully as other girls nodded in agreement.

"And Natsu-San went on a fishing date with Lucy." Juvia added.

"And they ditched the mission too. Maybe they were together all day yesterday." Erza mused.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Just then Lissanna arrived and joined the conversation.

"Well I also thought that her boyfriend is Natsu so today I went to our fishing spot to ask him directly."

_Flashback_

_Natsu was fishing alone when Lisanna came and sat next to him. He saw her and smiled at her._

"_Hi Natsu! Why are you alone? Where is Happy?" She asked._

"_Happy found a fish so he went to give it to Charle. Luce was with me earlier but she went away when I was trying to help her." Natsu answered pouting._

"_Well did you splash water on her clothes and then tried to help by drying them off with your fire?" Lisanna questioned well aware of her childhood friend's ways of helping._

_Natsu gulped and nodded. They sat in silence for some time._

"_Natsu did you know that Lucy has a boyfriend now?" Lisanna asked directly after thinking of ways to ask him this and failing._

"_WHAT! WHEN, WHERE AND HOW?" (Natsu said shaking with anger and maybe jealousy) _

_"What's his name?" He questioned_

"_I don't know his name." Lisanna said clearly getting that Natsu is not her boyfriend._

"_Don't worry I'll find him out and lit his ass on fire." Natsu said glaring with anger._

_End of flashback_

"What! So Natsu is not the one she's hiding?" Erza said shocked.

"So much for taking notes." Mira sighed throwing her notes in garbage bin.

Just then Natsu arrived and straight away went to Mira.

"Mira! Who is Lucy's boyfriend?" He asked her loudly.

"Quiet down Natsu and how would I know? We're still working on it." Mira said hushing him down.

"Today after Lisanna told me about Lucy's boyfriend I went to her home and sniffed her out thoroughly. And there is some other guy's smell on her. Who the hell is he?" Natsu questioned.

"Well seeing your reaction I'm guessing you like her too." Erza pointed out.

"Well yeah. Didn't you knew already..?" He stared at the girls who seemed shocked at this sudden confession. "Eh.. Uh.. well now you know." Natsu said grinning like an idiot.

"But please don't tell Luce about it yet." He scratched the back of his head while blushing a little bit.

"Oh. We won't right now our mission is to crack the mystery of who is Lucy's secret boyfriend?" Mira said clearly determined to solve this mystery not caring that she is meddling in someone's personal love life.

"Yeah. And I'll help with my ninja techniques and kickass power." Natsu said while fisting the air triumphantly.

"It's late we will continue this tomorrow." Erza said exiting the guild.

"I'll leave too." Natsu said turning to leave.

"Wait Natsu! How did your mission go?" Mira asked confused on whether they went on it or not.

"It was super easy. We finished it real quick. Half of the work was done by lucy-kick only. Janne" Natsu said waving goodbye to her.

Mira cleaned the bar counter and left the guild with only one question clouding her thoughts.

"_**If not Natsu then who is Lucy's secret boyfriend?"**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**********ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So this is it for now. I'll update soon. Hang on for couple of hit and misses by fairy tail girls.!**

**Oh yeah ! Do tell me who do you think is Lucy's boyfriend?**

**Natsu is out of contest now.! **

**(My apologies to all the NaLu fans !)**

**Review and Favourite...!**

**Also read my other two stories "BEST SUITOR" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.

**( If you want a good laugh)**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


	3. Two more suitors !

**Two more suitors!**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Gray was standing outside Lucy's apartment weighing his options of entry. He can jump in from the open window and make a sudden appearance which will startle Lucy and he'll be able to see her awesome reaction.

Or he can sneak in from her chimney to her fire place and then can proceed to her bathroom. Like this he would be able to see Lucy clad only in a towel freaking out while blushing madly.

Or he can just enter from her door like a normal person.

_Nah. Scratch that. Second option is the best._ Gray thought grinning like a pervert.

So in one swift motion he climbed up her chimney and landed down inside her apartment smoothly. As he was proceeding towards her bathroom door stealthily Gray decided to first take a look at the blonde who was sleeping in her bed peacefully. He sneaked towards her bedside and stood there admiring the sleeping beauty.

_She looks like an angel. _Gray thought smiling unconsciously.

Now Gray was not a pervert. He didn't come here to sneak a peek at Lucy! Although that in itself was a very attractive option. I mean just a little peeping here and there is harmless. Right! That does not make anyone and specially him a pervert.

But Gray was not here to look and admire the serene expressions on the sleeping face of his beautiful and pretty damn cute friend Lucy. Nope. Not at all.

Rather he was a man with mission. He had heard the girls in the guild talking. So he lured Juvia into telling him what was the topic of the heated discussion going on in hushed voices between them.

How he lured Juvia should remain a mystery. Though it was not hard as that girl is practically drooling every time he talks to her.

Well, let's come back to the topic. He was here to find who is Lucy's secret boyfriend.

And No Gray was not him. Not that he is not ready to give everything to be her boyfriend. But no. Someone else or rather some other creepy, lowly bastard took her away. Gray sighed.

But on a positive side Natsu was also not the one.

He grinned again thinking how the fire eating idiot used to boast that Lucy is his.

_On your face Natsu! She didn't choose you. _Gray thought and grinned.

"Will you stop grinning like an idiot? Its giving me creeps. " Gray heard the voice and came out of his thoughts just to see Natsu entering through Lucy's window.

"What are you doing here?" Gray and Natsu asked in unison pointing fingers at each other.

"Shhh. Lower your voice you idiot." Again they spoke at the same time while placing their fingers to their lips.

"Stop copying me!" Gray whispered harshly.

"You stop copying me ice freak!" Natsu retorted back.

"What? You wanna fight fire lizard." Gray replied smirking.

"I'm ready to kick your ass any day of the week." Natsu yelled attacking Gray.

"Ice make lance.." Gray attacked Natsu and they started fighting forgetting where they were when a voice interrupted them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOME?" Lucy yelled.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and faced a very furious Lucy.

"What did I tell you about trespassing other people's.."Lucy was saying but was cut off when Gray retorted, "There goes her lecture." He said this while inspecting her underwear drawer.

"It's so boring" Natsu said getting comfortable in Lucy's bed as he snatched her blanket away.

"LUCY KICK." A shout was heard as both Natsu and Gray were kicked out of her window. They landed on the ground with a thud forming a bump in both of their heads.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Lucy sat on her bed after kicking her team partners out.

_What a great way to start my morning._ She thought grumpily.

She got up and went to her bathroom for brushing, bathing etc. just like always following her usual routine. After bathing she wrapped a towel around her and went to her room only to find Loke waiting for her on her bed. He was lying on her bed like he owned it with his hand supporting his head. His ears perked up as he heard Lucy coming.

"Good morning princess." He said charmingly flashing his best smile.

"Loke?" Lucy asked confused.

"Don't be shy princess; you can come running to my arms now." Loke said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked clearly irritated by how her morning is turning out to be.

"Well, those two idiots ruined your morning so I thought I'll show up to make it up to you princess." Loke said presenting a rose to Lucy out of nowhere.

She took the rose thanking him and blushed a little. However cheesy Loke is, he still manages to make her blush. She thought as she sat down beside him.

"Can you believe those two? Breaking into my apartment, acting as if they own the place and then saying I'm boring." Lucy complained exasperated.

"There there calm down now." Loke said patting her head.

"So how about you give me a kiss for cheering you up." Loke said with heart in his eyes.

_There he goes again. I take back what I said earlier. _Lucy thought with a sigh.

"Loke, how many times I've told you not to come out on your own from the celestial.." Lucy was saying when Loke cut her off.

"Off with the boring speech again? Way to kill the moment" He mumbled while leaning in for a kiss.

"You baka lion. Forced gate closure." Lucy barked swinging his key and with that Loke disappeared in the thin air.

She went to her dresser and started to blow dry her hair.

"Why am I surrounded by bakas? Oh well, atleast now I have one normal sane person in my life." She blushed a little and then said smiling, "My special someone".

Unknown to her a blue cat was hovering over her apartment and had witnessed the whole ordeal.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"Hmm.. Special someone huh?" Erza said deep in thoughts.

"Who can that be?"Levy thought out loud.

"Well thanks for the information happy." Mira said handing a plate full of fish to him. "Aye" Happy replied happily and flew towards Charles.

"So there goes her potential boyfriend Gray and Loke too." Mira said cutting their names from her list.

"Then who else is left?" Cana asked drinking her beer.

"No one from our guild." Lisanna replied.

"But there are still suitors from other guild. We should keep on searching." Mira replied smiling evilly.

Everyone sweat dropped. Well everyone except for Juvia. She was in her own blissful world. Why you ask? That's coz of a little something Gray had done to allure her.

But that will remain a mystery. ** Evil Smirk**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**************ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So this is it for now. I'll update soon. Hang on for couple of hit and misses by fairy tail girls.!**

**Oh yeah ! Do tell me who do you think is Lucy's boyfriend?**

**Gray & Loke are out of contest now.!**

**(My apologies to all the GraLu & LoLu fans !)**

**Review and Favourite...!**

**Also read my other two stories "BEST SUITOR" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.

**( If you want a good laugh)**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


	4. Sabertooth Guys

**Sabertooth Guys**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

It was yet another chaotic day in fairy tail. Everyone was busy doing what they usually do. Some were on the request boards selecting their missions, some were just sitting around gossiping, and few were busy drinking while others were involving themselves in a brawl.

Mira was busy in tending the bar as usual. She looked at the guild and sighed for the umpteenth time. Lucy was again missing. This Lucy's secret boyfriend thing was killing Mira. She needed some fun.

Just as she was thinking on what could she possibly do to take her mind off of this Lucy matter, the guild doors burst open revealing none other than Sting and Rogue.

They entered the guild and looked around for a while before making a bee line towards the bar.

"Ohayo Sting. Ohayo Rogue. How come you are at Fairy Tail today?" Mira enquired with a smile.

"Oh! It's just that we were in town so we thought why not give you people the privilege of our presence." Sting said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Sting just wanted to see that celestial spirit mage of yours." Rogue said monotonously.

"ROGUE!" Sting shouted with embarrassment.

"Ara Ara! So Sting is here to see Lucy huh." Mira said with a glint in her eyes.

"Who is where to see whom?" Gray interrupted their conversation.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Natsu said enraged appearing out of nowhere.

"We came here to kick your ass salamander." Sting said snickering.

"Sting just wanted to see that celestial spirit mage of yours." Rogue said monotonously.

"ROGUE!" Sting shouted with embarrassment.

"Huh. Lucy! Why would you want to meet her?" Gray enquired with a serious expression on his face.

"We are not here to see her." Sting said with a red face.

"So why did you say that you wanted to see that hot blonde chick in Natsu's team ?" Rogue asked innocently.

"Would you shut up Rogue!" Sting was visibly fidgeting now.

"You better stay away from my Luce." Natsu yelled.

"Yeah. Except she is not actually yours Natsu." Gray interrupted.

"Shut up ice freak!" Natsu retorted back.

"Sting do you by any chance have developed feelings for our Lucy?" Mira asked excitedly.

"N-n-no way in hell would I develop fe-feelings for her!" Sting said stuttering.

"He tends to stutter when he is lying." Rogue informed Mira quietly.

"Rogue!" Sting exclaimed blushing harder now if that was even possible.

"You are seriously pissing me off now. Let's fight and settle this." Natsu roared at Sting.

"Yeah. I'll show you my true powers today." Gray said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't you two dare underestimate me. I can beat you two to pulp any time of the day. And let me make it clear that I have no interest in that Lucy chick whatsoever." Sting retorted back.

"Yesterday he wasted 5 hours explaining how beautiful and attractive her eyes are." Rogue said expressionless.

"I don't like Lucy." Sting yelled blushing furiously.

"Yes coz he loves her. Like is too feeble to describe his feelings." Rogue explained in detail to Mira.

"That's it! We are leaving now. Come on now Rogue."Sting said getting up to leave.

"Ok if you say so. But yesterday you were blabbering something about not leaving till you get a kiss from Lucy." Rogue said nonchalantly getting up from chair.

"Now you've done it. How dare you say that about my Luce?" Natsu said with his hands ablaze.

"Oh really! Bring it on salamander." Sting said preparing his attack.

"Don't ignore me. Ice make lance." Gray said ready to attack.

"Can I get a glass of juice please?" Rogue enquired while getting comfortable at his seat again. Natsu, Gray and Sting started fighting and became a huge ball of dust from which things were being thrown here and there occasionally while Rogue started chatting with Mira.

"Where are your cats today?" Mira asked while handing the juice to Rogue.

"Oh! They met Charles, Happy and Lily on the way. All of them went fishing." Rogue answered finishing his juice.

Mira saw the ruckus the guys were making and an idea developed in her mind. _This is a good way to have some fun today._ She thought smiling evilly.

"Guys stop fighting now. Why don't we decide who likes Lucy more through a fair competition?" She asked smiling.

All the guys sweat dropped. They all knew Mira too well to know what kind of competition she is planning. But they didn't intend to mess with her so they stayed quiet.

Mira was smiling sweetly at them with a glint in her eyes now and of course hearts in the background.

Too sweet for Rogue though. He saw the glint in her eyes and quietly stood up to leave the guild when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going Rogue? You should participate too." Sting said with a sly smile on his face.

Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue sat at the bar stool while Mira started explaining the rules of the game.

"So I'll ask a question which each one of you will answer and the best answer will get the highest points. Then after all the questions the contestant with highest points will win." She said cheerfully.

"But I don't like her." Rogue countered.

"Yes you do and you will participate." Mira said with a deathly aura surrounding her.

"What will the winner get?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing! But we will know that he likes Lucy the most and maybe later I'll drop in at Lucy's apartment to tell her who likes her the most." Mira cooed sweetly.

"But…" Gray was about to say when Mira cut him off.

"No more questions. Now let's start." Mira said clearly getting annoyed.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Game Begins**

Mira: What is Lucy's favorite color?

Natsu: Its salmon.

Gray: Navy Blue.

Sting: Obviously it's yellow!

Rogue: Black

(Suddenly golden smoke appeared and Loke made his entry.)

Loke: It's dark orange.

Mira: Loke you're not participating!

Loke: Why? (He said pouting)

Mira: Coz you are out of my list.

Loke: But so are Gray and Natsu! Mira Pleaaaaaaasseeeee let me in. Please!

(He said pouting cutely and literally begging her.)

All the guys sweat dropped.

Mira: Ok you are in.(Mira sighed)

Loke: Yay! Now boys watch and learn how to win.

Natsu: I'm all fired up now.

Mira: So black is the right answer. Rogue you win the first round.

Natsu: No! Luce doesn't like black, she likes salmon. How would you know Mira?

(He said whining all the while)

Mira: She told me once that she likes black. Now shut up. Second question is where did you first meet Lucy?

Natsu: I met her at Hargeon town and then I saved her from fake salamander. She is here because of me. I met her first.

(Natsu answered proudly).

Gray: I met her at the guild and asked her to lend me her underwear coz I was buck naked. Hahaha. And Yeah! She loved what she saw. So suck it guys.

(Gray said while stripping to his boxers.)

Sting: I met her at the grand magic games for the first time and so did Rogue.

Rogue: Actually I met Lucy in a bookstore before grand magic games. We both wanted the same book but she left it saying that I could have it. So later I bought it and gifted it to her. I mean that's the right thing to do right? But I didn't know that she was a mage back then.

Mira (with hearts in her eyes): Kawaiiii! It's so cute. Rogue you win this round too.

Loke: But my turn is still left.

Mira: Yeah yeah we all know how you met her Loke. And that's nothing special.

(Mira said waving him off while Loke pouted and sulked.)

Mira: So the next question is if given a chance how will you plan your first date with Lucy?

Natsu: I'm gonna eat fire chicken at her home, then we'll go fishing along with Happy, next we'll spend time together doing a fun mission and then we'll sleep on her cozy bed like a happy family.

(Natsu grinned widely at this thought)

Mira: That's cute Natsu but first date should be special you know. And all the stuff you told are what you always do with her.

Sting: He sleeps with her on her bed! I bet he haves some ulterior motives.

Rogue: What kind of impure relation do you two have?

Loke: Tch. Lucky Bastard.

Gray: Well I will take her for snowboarding. And then I'll strip and give her a mind blowing kiss.

Sting: Why should I plan a date? Isn't it enough that I'm her boyfriend? In fact I think that she should be grateful and should take me for a date.

Rogue: Uh. I don't know. Maybe I'll gift her favorite book and then I can cook something for our date which we will eat at our terrace in a candle light dinner with soft music and all.

Loke: He just stole my idea! Except for the fact that I'll kiss my princess silly on our first date. I'll kiss her so passionately that her knees will go weak and then she'll fall on the bed and then I'll proceed by….

Mira: Ok Loke you are out for being a pervert. And Rogue that was just perfect.

Congratulations you just won the contest. I'll make sure to tell Lucy how much you love her and here you can have a photo of Lucy.

(Mira winked at him while handing the photo)

Rogue: But I don't even like her.

Sting(Smirking): So why don't you hand over the prize to me?

Rogue: That's not happening coz I have earned it.

Rogue went out of the guild. Sting and Natsu began fighting and went out as well. And Gray was busy searching for his clothes and Loke just disappeared in thin air.

**Game End**

* * *

**********ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Now it was evening and the guild was almost empty. Mira also finished her chores and began packing to head home. Just as she was about to leave someone entered the guild. She looked up to see Rogue standing there.

"Hey Rogue! Did you forget something here?" Mira said confused.

"No, actually I wanted to give this to you." He said handing over a letter to Mira.

Mira looked at the letter in her hands. It was in a pink envelop and covered with perfume. A rose was attached to it. Suddenly realization dawned upon her and she blushed furiously.

_Oh god! It's a love letter. What should I do?_

"Thanks a lot Rogue. I never thought you of all people will be the one for me."

Mira smiled bashfully.

"Um. That's for Lucy. Please hand it over to her. Initially I came with Sting thinking that I'll give it to her myself. But she's not here so would you please do me this favor?" Rogue said sweat dropping at Mira's earlier reaction.

Mira slumped and sighed. But then suddenly she brightened up.

"Don't worry. This letter will reach Lucy safe and soundly." She replied with twinkle in her eyes.

"And please don't open it before Lucy. Ok. Just hand it to her when you'll drop by her apartment to mention about how I won the contest. Janne." Saying this he turned to leave waving goodbye to Mira.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Mira reached home deep in thoughts.

_Though Sting likes Lucy but it seems Lucy doesn't know it so he can't be her boyfriend. But Rogue sure can be. I'll just have to dig deeper into it to solve this mystery._

She thought nodding to herself.

"Mira-Nee" Lisanna's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Why are you so happy today Lisanna? Did something good happen?" Mira asked smiling at her younger sister.

"Yes! I know who Lucy's secret boyfriend is." Lisanna exclaimed

"Me too!" Mira said.

"Its.." Both of them said in unison.

"Rogue" Mira said

"Laxus" Lisanna said

"**What!**" they both exclaimed.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**************ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So this is it for now. I'll update soon. Hang on for last two chapters..!**

**Oh yeah ! Do tell me who do you think is Lucy's boyfriend?**

**Sting is out of contest now.!**

**(My apologies to all the StiCy fans !)**

**Review and Favourite...!**

**Also read my other two stories "Clearing the hurdles" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.

**( If you want a good laugh)**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


	5. The Shocking Revelation

**The Shocking Revelation**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Mira was currently attending to her usual bar duties. But her mind was busy plotting ways to disclose who Lucy's boyfriend is? Due to some unexpected turn of events now there were only two candidates left to consider.

First was Rogue whose love letter is safe with Mira right now and the second was none other than the leader of Raijinshu Tribe Laxus. Well according to Lissana, Laxus is also having a love letter for Lucy which he'll go and deliver at her house today. Apparently he was searching for Lucy's address last night by asking other guild members and will be heading there today to meet her.

Mira eyed Laxus suspiciously who was currently walking towards the guild doors. As soon as he was out of sight, Mira asked Lisanna to tend the bar for her today and left the guild as well.

After all she has decided to take matters in her own hands. She will follow Laxus to Lucy's house and confirm for herself if he is the one or not. She took Rogue's letter with her and transformed herself to an old man. She was a takeover mage after all; why not follow Laxus in a disguise?

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Laxus was moving towards Lucy's house and Mira was following him from a safe distance. He took a sharp turn from an alleyway and Mira also followed when she bumped into something or rather someone!

"Watch where you're going ouji-san nin-nin!" the person she bumped into complained.

She looked up to see Natsu standing there with his scarf wrapped around his face and hands in ninja mode.

_Uh. What is he doing? _She thought with a sigh.

"Sorry son! But what are you doing here?" Mira asked Natsu while moving towards the direction of Laxus.

"I am a ninja nin-nin! So I was doing ninja activities nin-nin. Ja ne" Natsu said quickly running away towards Laxus.

_Oh! So he's following Laxus too. What's with the ninja! _Mira sweat dropped.

She carried on following both of them when suddenly Laxus thought of taking a break. He bought an ice cream and sat down on a bench. He looked over in the direction of Mira.

This resulted in Natsu ducking behind another bench in stealth mode while whispering Nin-Nin like a chant while Mira pretended to just roam around here and there like taking a walk.

Just as she was about to sit too she heard a rustle behind Natsu. And out came from the bush none other than our favorite stripper Gray Fullbuster in his underwear.

"What are you doing here ice freak nin-nin?" Natsu whispered.

"Nothing! I was looking for a bathroom!" Gray retorted back.

"Why did you strip before you found one, jerk." Natsu said forgetting about his ninja mode.

"And there's no way there'd be a bathroom here anyway." Natsu continued yelling in low voice.

"And weren't you the one barging in when a guy's going to the bathroom, you bastard!" Gray shouted in hushed tone.

"Exhibitionist!"

"Talking Matchstick!"

Mira sweat dropped at the whole scene.

_What are they, in third grade? So Gray is following him too. _Mira thought sighing.

Laxus finished his ice cream and started walking again. Mira followed him leaving Natsu and Gray behind who were now busy in fighting each other.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Laxus reached Lucy's apartment but just as he was about to enter a guy stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" The guy asked.

The maroon haired boy was wearing armor and was holding a shield in one hand while a sword in another. Mira tried to recognize who he was but failed to remember his name.

"And who are you?" Laxus questioned with a scowl.

"I'm Dan Straight! And that is my apartment." He said pointing towards Lucy's home.

"What?!" Laxus, Natsu, Gray and Mira said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" They said pointing at each other.

"That's not important right now. And Dan I think this is Lucy's apartment." Mira said moving towards him.

"Umm… and who are you old man?"Laxus questioned to Mira.

Mira transformed back to her original self and everyone gawked at her. But they were bought back from their trance with Dan's next sentence.

"Oh! Lun-lun is my wife. So you see this is our home." Dan said grinning like an idiot.

"Who's Lun-Lun?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"I think he is referring to Lucy!" Mira replied.

"That's a lie." Natsu yelled pointing a finger at Dan.

"He is delusional!" Gray explained to others.

"If you are her husband then what is this letter doing with me?" Laxus huffed showing a pink letter to everyone.

"I don't know what you are saying but Lu-Lu chama is my wife!" Dan yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"His pet name has gotten even more embarrassing!" Mira mumbled.

Suddenly Lucy came towards her apartment with grocery bags in her hands.

"Whaaaaaa….Hey! Why are you guys causing ruckus here?" Lucy said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Lu-Tan encountering each other like this…..it's a fated reunion, indeed!" Dan spoke up excitedly.

"She is bound to meet you if you are standing outside her house!" Gray retorted.

Dan ignored him and made his way towards Lucy.

"It's proof that we're joined by the red string of fate!" He said with hearts in the background.

"That's not for you to decide." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"L-O-V-E" Dan said doing the pose with every word.

"Now you've done it. Roar of the fire…" Natsu roared

"Ice make…" Gray said preparing his attack.

"I don't have time to bother with you guys." He said blocking their attacks with his shield.

"Right now I'm facing a major turning point in my life." Dan said with hearts in his eyes.

He went to Lucy and held her hands.

"Oh-ho! Lu-Pyun we need to establish the bond of love." Dan said excitedly.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Lucy said annoyed.

"L-O-V-E" Dan said doing the pose with every word.

"I'm sick of hearing that!" Laxus yelled and punched Dan in the face.

"Don't butt in between lovers." Dan said attacking Laxus.

"You bastard! Take this!" Gray said joining the fight.

"Roar of the fire dragon." Natsu roared attacking them all.

Lucy stood there worried of all the chaos they were creating in front of her house when Mira approached her.

"Here Lucy! Rogue-Kun gave a letter for you." Mira said handing the letter to Lucy.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

They all were now seated in Lucy's apartment. Lucy had both the letters in her hands. Dan was lying in Lucy's bed unconscious while all the other guys were glaring at each other.

"So Lucy, why don't you open the letter and clear all this confusion?!" Mira said smiling at her.

" ." Lucy fidgeted a little before opening the letter delivered by Laxus.

She read it and blushed furiously. Everyone except Laxus eyed her suspiciously.

"What's written in it Luce?" Natsu asked her.

"Nothing of your concern. I'll keep it inside." Lucy said nervously. Just as she was about to fold the letter Gray grabbed it from her hand and started reading it.

_**Letter**_

_My Dear Lucy,_

_I wonder how a perfect angel like you fell for a malicious being like me. You even forgave me after all the destruction I caused during Fantasia. I regret being the reason for those scars on your beautiful body and heart. After all that I've done there is still kindness in your eyes for me. Your optimism always takes me by surprise. With my guilty soul and worried mind I would have never made it if it weren't for you! You've got your sunshine while I've got only rain clouds; And you've got your hope while I've got my doubts. Oh.. what will I do without you._

_So tell me do you think about me? Because I think about you each and every second we are away. I can't help but think how you and I are meant to be together. You were always complaining how I never told you my true feelings. I am not good at these things so I've written this letter to you. I really would have liked to tell you all this personally but I'm on a mission right now. Thus, Laxus would be delivering it._

_With Love,_

_Freed Justin_

"Freed!" Natsu, Gray and Mira exclaimed in unison.

"Will you stop shouting already?" Laxus said getting up.

"My work here is done. So I'll be leaving now. Ja ne" Laxus waved goodbye before leaving the apartment.

"Can't believe Freed is your boyfriend!" Mira exclaimed and then fainted as an after affect of the romantic letter.

"Luuuuushyyyy Why is he your boyfriend?" Natsu whined.

"Freed.. huh.. Good choice. But it's not like you're together forever.. Right.. Right?" Gray asked hopefully.

"Guys I knew you all would react in this way. That's why we decided to keep it a secret until you people are ready to approve of our relationship." Lucy stated sadly.

"It's not like we don't support you!" Gray said smiling.

"Yeah Luce. We're happy as long as you are happy!" Natsu said smiling.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Lucy I'm so happy for you two. Let's celebrate!" Mira exclaimed excitedly waking up.

"Well.. I was thinking to wait till Freed returns from the mission. Then we can announce it in the guild." Lucy said blushing.

"Aw. Kawaiii" Mira exclaimed and fainted again.

"Wait what's in the letter from Rogue then?" Gray asked.

"I really have no idea." Lucy said opening the letter and reading it aloud.

_**Letter**_

_Miss Heartfilia,_

_I've written this letter to tell you that I've no interest in you whatsoever. Please understand clearly that I DON'T LIKE YOU._

_Mira forced me to participate in her stupid games and I don't know how but I won._

_So Mira told me that she'll tell you how much I like you. That's when this idea struck me and I wrote you this letter to prevent any future misunderstandings._

_I made it look like a love letter so that Mira doesn't read it in advance. Hope you understand._

_Oh! And your photo is attached with the letter which Mira handed me as a prize._

_Regards,_

_Rogue_

"He tricked me!" Mira pouted waking up.

"You can't help but be a matchmaker.. ne Mira-San." Lucy giggled.

"Now let's get married Lu-Nyan!" Dan said waking up from her bed.

"Get away from me!"Lucy said running away from him.

"I've so had enough of him!" Gray said irritated.

"Let's just beat it out of him." Natsu yelled.

With this all the guys started to fight as Lucy kicked them out of her apartment.

Lucy sat on her bed smiling as she read the letter over and over again.

Mira bid her farewell and started walking towards the guild with a big smile on her face. She took a sigh of relief after finally solving this mystery and started to make plans for celebrations. Then suddenly she realized something. Levy and Gajeel were nowhere to be seen during this whole ordeal. Hmm.. Now that's fishy..!

* * *

**THE END**

**************ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! So this marks the end of my series.**

**Although I'll be writing just one more bonus chapter explaining how Freed became Lucy's boyfriend. ^_^**

**And my sincere apologies to all the RoLu and LaLu Fans….**

**Please do review if you like this story coz I loved writing it..!**

**And yeah..! You can also read my other story "Bitter sweet love".**

**Thanks for your time..! :)**


End file.
